


will you love me when i fall, dear?

by lafgl



Series: fragile heart [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Female Percy Jackson, Fluff, Genderbending, Straight up fluff, even though she has like one line she there, nice, oh they making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafgl/pseuds/lafgl
Summary: prompt: wlw percabeth after tartarus? i love paini don't know where you wanted me to go with this anon,,,, but it.., went??
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: fragile heart [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553368
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	will you love me when i fall, dear?

**darling, i am bound to fall**  
**will you still love me then?**  
**darling, if this is all**  
**will you still love me then?**

**darling ..//.. flipturn**

* * *

It wasn’t unusual for either of them to wake up in the middle of the night in a sweat, even in the dead of winter. When their dreams turned against them, it was easy enough for Annabeth to crawl into her bunk and hold on tight.

It’s not that Sally didn’t have her hesitations about letting Annabeth stay with them now that they were together — but it was much easier on both of them, and her own sleep schedule, that they were close.

She’s jolted out of her slumber with a start. Her nightmares don’t get this bad too often, which she’s thankful for. It hasn’t even been six months, but she genuinely feels like she’s doing okay. It’s funny, she can’t even remember what it was about, just the fact that now it has her gasping for air. Percy stirs next to her, arm draped across her waist, instantly making her feel a bit better. She mumbles, her voice scratchy from sleep, “It’s ok.”

“When did you—?”

“You were talking in your sleep again.” She doesn’t even open her eyes as she pulls Annabeth back down into her arms.

 _Oh._ That’s different. It’s happened once before, but she was such a mess that not even Percy was able to calm her down; it took time and a lot of deep breathing, and she’s grateful that isn’t the case now. She glances towards the window. It’s the early morning; the sun is just starting to rise and she figures they probably have a half hour of sleep left, but doubts it’s worth it. She can think of a few things that would be more worth the time it would take her to fall back asleep. A morning jog is always nice, or she could finish the book she’s been reading; She decides she’d much rather just kiss Percy.

For how much of a deep sleeper she is, that wakes her up pretty quickly. As much as Percy would love to sleep in, she knows better than to complain — and wouldn’t dream of it. She grabs hold of Annabeth’s hand and lets her lazy kisses speak for her.

This is familiar territory — after everything they’d been through, Annabeth took comfort in being able to touch Percy, even without any heated undertones. It was enough; simply being able to hold her hand, feel her pulse, and know she’s there. Annabeth wasn’t surprised when it extended to more… intimate… activities. She kind of hated to acknowledge it, but they were extremely possessive of each other. She’d pushed Percy up against a hallway sneaking around in the Argo II more times than she’d ever admit. Of course, she never let anyone else see it.

At some point during their residence on the ship, she’d instinctively settled her hand on the small of Percy’s back where her Achilles spot used to be. Despite it being long gone, Annabeth’s warm touch against her spine sent a shiver through her body. It was a simple gesture, but she truly reveled in the feeling of her hands against Percy’s bare back. After that, she was much more forward in her need for closer contact, but only when they were alone. (She never did get over Piper’s teasing from the time she’d hooked her thumbs into Percy’s belt loops and pulled her in for a kiss.)

Even so, Percy seemed pretty oblivious to her advances. Annabeth was always the one to initiate anything further than a kiss or two — and it was frustrating her to no end — she wants something more, but doesn’t know how to tell her. All she _does_ know is, she’s going to explode if Percy doesn’t take the hint soon — it’s at the point where every little thing she does makes her stomach flip in a not-so-familiar way.

She grabs Percy’s hands from her waist and pulls her up; she has to duck to keep her head from hitting the ceiling. Percy glares at her, as if to say, _This is why this is your bunk._

Annabeth simply laughs, and leans her back so she’s against the wall. She raises her eyebrows; _Problem solved._

She continues with what she knows: feeling her way up Percy’s back, edging up her shirt to expose her stomach. Percy kisses her neck, hands settling back around her waist but through her shirt, and she can’t take it anymore. She grabs her hands, guiding them under the fabric and across bare skin.

“You, uh… is this okay?”

Annabeth shakes her head and thinks over her response. _You’re kissing my neck._ She thinks back to the last time Percy did it in the heat of the moment and had the audacity to _apologize_. Maybe not. _I put them there._ No. _Gods, you’re so oblivious, just…_

She settles on one: “That’s the _point_ , Seaweed Brain,” and daringly lifts her shirt over her head in one swift motion from the hem. She’s taken to sleeping in a plain pull-on sports bra; not too tight to be uncomfortable, but enough that she can fight if the need arises, after all, they never know when trouble will find them. The cold December morning settles over her.

“Um.” Percy pulls back.

“ _Um_?”

“You… uh…”

“Are you okay?”

“It’s not that I don’t want to, I just don’t know how to ask about… any of this. I don’t know what’s okay or if you want what I want and—“

“Percy.” She quiets the conversation, which has elevated to significantly more than a whisper, and she’d rather not wake anyone or otherwise call attention. “What do you want?”

“I…” Percy knows what she wants. It’s different putting it into words and actually _telling_ Annabeth. “I just feel like I want to be close to you. I don’t know what exactly that means but I feel okay when you’re next to me.”

Annabeth knows _exactly_ what that means, and she’s no stranger to it. It’s not inherently sexual, not yet. She’s sure there will be a time for that, eventually, but right now she’s more than happy to make out on her bed with her _girlfriend_ , if she’s able to feel her heartbeat; to hear her breathing. She takes a chance, and brings Percy’s hand to the side of her neck (she’d just been kissing a minute earlier). She knows her heart is pounding; “I’m here.”

Percy’s hand falls to her shoulder and she kisses that same spot on her pulse point again. Annabeth‘s breath catches, and she whispers into her ear, “As much as I love that, don’t do anything you aren’t willing to explain, because I’m not covering for you.” (It’s a bold claim. If Sally were to confront her… she thinks she just might lie her face off — but Percy doesn’t need to know that.)

Percy stops, feeling a heated blush rise to her face, but then, she laughs. “I don’t even wanna think about that.”

Annabeth rolls her eyes and brings their lips together again, and Percy does something unexpected. She runs her hands along Annabeth’s waist, and _pulls her in_. It’s something she’s only done once before, and this time it’s just as needy as it was in New Rome. She’s not sure where the burst of courage comes from, but she’s grateful for it — If it felt good to hold her, feeling Percy’s hands on her was something entirely different. She’s, for lack of a better phrase, worked up, and not sure if she’s going to be able to control her instincts much longer. _Gods, she loves this girl._ She flops back into the mess of blankets, taking Percy with her, hoping she’ll take control so she doesn’t have to face that.

She does, to some extent, running a hand up her thigh, but she’s honestly in a daze, overwhelmed with the feeling of how soft she is — and _did Annabeth just bite her lip?_ Well… she files that away as something to bring up later (and tell her to do more often). Right now, she just wants to keep kissing her and doesn’t need another conversation to interrupt it. Annabeth is tugging at her shirt, and she realizes she’s frustrated with the extra layer between them. She’s not wearing anything underneath like Annabeth does; she hesitates. It’s not like they haven’t seen each other before, though. They’d changed in the same room countless times at camp, but not since they started dating. Before she can change her mind, she hastily breaks their kiss, and, not nearly as graceful as Annabeth, gets her elbow stuck as she tries to wriggle her arm out of the shirt.

Just as she’s able to _finally_ get her arm unstuck from her _stupid shirt_ , a knock on the door causes Percy to jump back and bump her head on the ceiling. “Breakfast’s ready!” It’s like she has some weird sixth sense — the only time Sally ever seems to knock or announce her presence is when — yeah. Neither of them want to dwell on that too much.

“We’ll be down in a few!” Annabeth chimes in without missing a beat, grabbing her shirt, and shooting a smirk at Percy.


End file.
